


Not the first or the last

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Pete smiled as his omega walked into the office. The skirt of his blue dress swaying with his steps and large baby bump protruding out, patrick had a hand under his swollen tummy for support and smiled brightly at pete.





	

Pete smiled as his omega walked into the office. The skirt of his blue dress swaying with his steps and large baby bump protruding out, patrick had a hand under his swollen tummy for support and smiled brightly at pete. The omega was glowing,

"You should relax petey, you have been working all week" he said and pete pulled him into his lap, they both ignored the others there as he claimed Patricks plump lips and smiled into it,

"In a minute baby. I need to sort out business" he said and kissed Patricks pout. The omega stood up and strutted towards the door, the other alphas eyes following his body as he left the room. Pete glared at them all but carried on with their meeting.

\---

Pete stepped into their bedroom after the meeting, he cut it short because patrick ended up walking in again and whispering things into his ear. He smiled at his omega sat on the bed reading a book. He was wearing only a plain silk robe and the book was rested on his right month baby bump,

"Finally joining us?" Patrick asked with a hint of sass,

"Of course baby" he said and crawled onto the bed and rested his head on the baby bump where he felt light tapping against his cheek as smiled widely,

"Now. About what you said earlier" pete started an patrick ran his fingers through petes bleached hair,

"Yes?"

"I could use a little de stressing. And that massage sounds good" he said and lifted himself up to peck the omegas soft pink lips,

"Alright then" patrick said and got up, pete was quick to undress himself and patrick rummaged through the drawers to grab a bottle of scented massaging oil, pete lay on his stomach on the bed and patrick straddled his back. The alpha chuckled slightly,

"Even being pregnant with our child you are still so light" he said and patrick hit his back slightly,

"Shush and let me help you relax" he said and then pete felt him pour oil on his back. It pooled in the dip between his shoulder blades an Patricks small dainty hands started working the oil into petes skin,

The alpha let out a moan as patrick lightly dug his fingers into petes tense back and he completely relaxed, patrick leaned forward to kiss petes cheek and ran his hands all over the alphas back,

"That felt good" he said when patrick removed his hands and got off of pete, he cleaned his hands off and smiled at the alpha,

"Anything for you petey" patrick said and pete smiled fondly,

"Come here" he said and pulled patrick onto the ed with him, caging the omega in his arms and kissing his flushed cheek and nuzzling into his neck, licking their bond mark on Patricks neck. The omega let out a content sigh and snuggled himself into petes arms, the bump pressed against petes stomach.

\---

Pete was out sorting out more business when he got the video call. He expected it to be one of his men, checking up on the progress but why he didn't expect was to serge rival gang smirking evilly at him,

"Hello peter" they said and the alpha glared, he then heard a loud scream and his name being called. Petes heart dropped when he realised it was patrick.

And he was in labor.

"Patrick!" He shouted and everyone look at him,

"Don't worry. He's fine for now, but I suggest you hurry. You know what I want and I want it as soon as possible" he said and pete hear patrick scream once again before the video call ended,

Pete stared at the blank screen before looking at joe and ordering him to get the case, he wanted his omega back.

Patrick was crying and screaming through the entire labor, the pain was unbearable and he wanted pete. The man looked at him with hunger in his eyes as the female omega helped him through birth, the pain stopped and he heard the soft cries of their son and patrick couldn't help but smile.

The baby was placed into his arms and he cooed down at his baby boy, he really wanted pete here though and to be away from these monsters. He was suddenly pulled up to his feet and dragged into a different room. Patrick held his son close as they chained shackles to his feet and locked the door behind them as they left. Patrick started sobbing and wrapped what little clothing he had on around his son to keep him warm.

Pete got another video message a week later and growled when he saw the same alpha, he also heard the sobbing of patrick and his eyes darkened,

"What are you doing to him!?" He growled and the alpha smirked,

The camera was moved slightly and petes eyes widened. He saw the alpha pounding into his omega and patrick was sobbing, tears down his face. They had forced him into all fours and rammed into him at a hard pace, noises of pain came out of Patricks mouth and his eyes widened and he screamed out when the alpha knotted him. Pete glared at the man as his face came back into view,

"I will kill you" he said and the man chuckled,

"You have two days before your omega is now my bitch" he said and pete heard patrick cry out before the screen went blank.

Pete was ready to attack the next day and the rival gang didn't expect it. They were all taken down and no one was left alive. The alpha searched the entire house until he found the cell that patrick was kept in. He barged it open and saw his omega curled up in the corner with a bundle in his arms, he looked up with fear in his eyes but was replaced when he saw pete,

"PETE!" He shouted and stood up on shaky legs, pete catching him before he fell and helped him stand, he looked down at the bundle in the omegas arms and smiled slightly,

"Is that our child?" He asked and patrick nodded,

"A baby boy" patrick said and pete kissed him softly.

The alpha took his jacket off and wrapped it around Patricks small frame and zipped it up. He then picked him up bridal style making sure both he and their son were securely in his arms before making their way out of the hellhole. Pete couldn't be any happier to find his omega and their son safe.


End file.
